


Of Secrets and Investigating

by periwinklechulanont



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Games, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi is Whipped, Lee Jihoon | Woozi is Whipped, M/M, Minor WonHui - Freeform, No Angst Soonhoon, OT13 - Freeform, Soonhoon - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vacation, finding out, minor jeongcheol, minor jisol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklechulanont/pseuds/periwinklechulanont
Summary: In which the members try to get Soonyoung and Jihoon to admit their feelings for each other during their mini vacation, in hopes that the two will finally come together. Only to find out that they didn't have to.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan & Lee Seokmin | DK, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Jeon Wonwoo & Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi & Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kim Mingyu & Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Chan | Dino, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 110





	Of Secrets and Investigating

**As the main leader** , Seungcheol always notices when there's something different going on with his boys whether it's something as small as Seungkwan's growing stubble or as big as Jun's quiet demeanour due to missing his home country (but Wonwoo has been taking care of him so Seungcheol trusts that the usual smiley boy will be back to his normal self) 

So when Jihoon and Soonyoung start becoming _closer_ , Seungcheol has his suspicions. 

They were on their way to a resort during their stay in the Philippines, and his boys were bustling excitedly in the van. Cheol grinned as he looked around to double check if all of them were present, and couldn't help but raise his eyebrows when he saw Jihoon and Soonyoung sitting together in the far back of the van.

Jihoon had the window seat, declaring that he enjoyed seeing where they were headed. Though it's not like it mattered since he had his head rested on Soonyoung's shoulder as he dozed off. Seungcheol tilted his head to the side and snorted happily when he saw that one of Soonyoung's arm was entangled with Jihoon's while the other was scrolling through his phone happily.

"Ya Cheol-ah sit back down already, all your kids are present." Jeonghan clicked his tongue and pulled the eldest down to his seat, "Anyway, what were you looking at?" 

A giddy smile. "Jihoon and Soonyoung have been really close lately." Jeonghan's eyes lit up before he smirked evilly, "Did our boys finally realize their undying love for each other?"

Seungcheol hummed. "I think that they're getting there, but this trip will definitely be memorable." He paused before continuing. "I heard that we're going to stay in a floating cottage with a hammock, what's more romantic than that?"

Jeonghan leaned back against his seat with a happy sigh. "A memorable trip indeed. Want to get all the other boys involved and try to catch SoonHoon in action?"

Seungcheol clapped his hands lightly. "Of course." 

"And we're here!" Seungkwan yelled excitedly, Seokmin by his side with an arm slung around his shoulders as they burst out in a song together, getting off the van with the others following.

"Okay kids, we will be having four cottages since all of us won't be able to fit in one so we'll just do it by age group." Jeonghan said, already slinging an arm around Joshua and heading off to one of the cottages. "One cottage has 4 rooms so don't worry 96-line, you guys won't need to share rooms if you would prefer to be alone." Joshua added softly.

"Ya make sure to go to the living room of Jeonghan, Joshua, and I's cottage once you have settled your things down!" Seungcheol called out to his members, trailing behind them to make sure that everyone has followed. He pursed his lips when he noticed that the other two unit leaders weren't there.

He cautiously peeked his head in the van, suppressing a squeal when he saw Jihoon nuzzling his nose on Soonyoung's shoulder.

"Mmmmh Youngie, I don't want to get up yet," Jihoon whined softly. "It's too comfortable here."

"As much as I'd love to stay here and be your pillow, we have to go or Cheolie will kill us." Soonyoung chuckled lightly when Jihoon grumbled.

"Cheol can drown in the sea for all I care," The smaller boy looked up with a pout. "I want to sleep more."

Soonyoung's eyes softened as he bumped his forehead affectionately with the other's. "I promise we can cuddle and sleep more later in the cottage. We are given time to rest tomorrow but we will have photoshoots after."

Jihoon buried his face in Soonyoung's shoulders in response, grumbling more but was making an effort to actually get up. 

Seungcheol could say this was a success for catching SoonHoon in action but he knew that Jihoon likes skinship more than he let on, and this was a normal occurrence for whenever the pair were together (maybe more so than usual). 

He took a step back, making sure that he wasn't seen in the van before calling them out. "Soonyoung! Jihoon! Everyone is waiting, get out of there so you can properly rest in the cottage!"

He bit back a fond smile when the pair came out, Jihoon leaning heavily on Soonyoung who had his arm wrapped firmly around his shoulders. 

Soonyoung smiled appreciatively at Seungcheol while Jihoon glared at him. They walked to the cottages together with the eldest trailing behind them.

He'll catch them soon.

With Jihoon and Soonyoung sleeping soundly in their room (they all agreed that they needed sleep as they have been composing and choreographing non-stop for their next comeback), Seungcheol and Jeonghan gathered the rest of the boys in the living room, each of them nestling a cup of warm milk in their hands, courtesy of Mingyu.

Joshua sat down on the couch with Vernon who sleepily snuggled into his shoulder. "What's this about, Cheolie?" The LA boy ran his hand through Vernon's golden brown locks, petting him slightly while the other members nodded their heads in acknowledgement to his question. 

Said boy grinned while Jeonghan smiled wickedly. "Cheol and I came up with some sort of game while we're on this trip." He answered for the leader.

Wonwoo sipped his milk. "And since Jihoon-ah and Soonyoungie aren't here, I assume that it has something to do with them?"

Jeonghan nodded. "As always, the ever intelligent Wonwoo reveals the game." He paused before continuing, "The game is to catch SoonHoon in action because those two lovebirds have been extra sweet lately so you have to capture a SoonHoon moment on your phone or make them admit that they are head over heels for each other since they obviously are." 

The others broke out in smiles, softly bustling on ideas on how to get the two to show their affection to each other more. 

Seungcheol and Jeonghan looked at each other with knowing smiles.

This will be fun.

The eleven boys have decided to partner up, all except for Seungcheol and Jeonghan who took Chan under their wing. The other pairings are as followed: Joshua and Vernon, Mingyu and Minghao, Wonwoo and Jun, and lastly, Seokmin and Seungkwan.

They agreed that the game will only be in action within the span of their stay in the resort, and they cannot let Soonyoung or Jihoon find out about it (God forbid Jihoon ever finding out, Mingyu even made them sign a waver, which was written on a tissue paper, that they will be held accountable if Jihoon brings his guitar out again) And that they can plan cute little dates for the targeted couple but they have to be sly about it. 

For example, Mingyu and Minghao are adamant on getting them to try water activities together while they're in the resort (maybe even make a vlog out of it), Seokmin and Seungkwan plan on a cute breakfast date with them (a nice chat which they're sure will get them to spill the beans), and Wonwoo and Jun plan a more domestic approach towards them by having them cook together or have relaxing sessions (playing games, reading a book, or just catching up with each other). But, Jisoo and Vernon are relying on faith and keeping their game simple by just observing them closely (the two also just recently got together so they want to enjoy their vacation too).

Seungcheol, Jeonghan, and Chan already have their game plan, and they bet that they will be the winners of this game (Since Soonyoung loves Chan like his own little brother while Seungcheol is Jihoon's best friend. On the other hand, Jeonghan is close to both and really just gets what he wants 99% of the time). So now only time will tell.

Let the games begin.

**_Seokmin and Seungkwan_**

The duo decided to start scheming as soon as possible so that they may be able to try again if ever their plan doesn't work. _"Competitiveness really works its wonders." Seokmin thought_. Thankfully, there's a cozy hammock between their cottages so they settled there and talked about their plan more. 

_"We just have to converse with them until one slips. Don't worry, either Jihoon hyung and Soonie hyung will definitely out themselves." Seungkwan giddily said, patting Seokmin's back before bidding the other goodbye to go back to his cottage._

So now here they are with Soonyoung and Jihoon in front of them at the breakfast buffet provided by the resort. 

Seungkwan eyed the couple, seeing that Jihoon was leaning into Soonyoung while the other was busy stuffing his hamster cheeks with food. 

"Soon hyung, isn't the breakfast here delicious?" Seokmin said cheerfully, opening a conversation.

Soonyoung smiled through his stuffed mouth, nodding his head. Jihoon stirred a bit, slowly waking himself up, "Really? Filipino food is always delicious. Let me have a taste, Soonyoung." He said, already opening his mouth and shifting to take the spoon.

Soonyoung swallowed his food and grinned sweetly as he spoon fed the composer who caught his hand before it could get any closer to his mouth. 

" _Pabo_ , I can do it myself." Jihoon let out a slight giggle, spooning the food into his mouth and hummed. "It is really good. I bet your noona would love it, Soonyoung." 

Seungkwan perked up hoping to get something out of Jihoon, "Oh? And how do you know that Soon hyung's noona would love it, Ji hyung?" Jihoon looked at him, his face was void of emotions so it was hard to read his reaction. 

"She usually sends the dorm food with this kind of flavour with a note attached that _'I hope you guys like this food because I loved it!'_." Jihoon answered simply, reaching over to add more food in Soonyoung's plate. 

"Soonyoung, eat more, we're going to be with Minghao and Mingyu until lunch and who knows what those two will want us to do." Soonyoung nodded as he continued to stuff his face, "Jihoonie, you should also eat or else you'll be hungry. As much as I think you're cute when you're grumpy, I would rather have you enjoy yourself today." He said after he swallowed his food and looked at the smaller boy expectantly. 

Jihoon smiled then, leaving Seokmin and Seungkwan shocked because that smile expressed a different feeling but they can't put their finger on it. But one thing they are sure of is that Jihoon has never showed that smile to anyone else. 

They continued to eat, Seungkwan and Seokmin no longer pestering Jihoon and Soonyoung because they decided that when they are ready, they will tell them. It's only a matter of time.

**_Minghao and Mingyu_ **

With Minghao and Mingyu, they were focused on vlogging their adventure for memories and of course to catch Soonhoon in action. They decided to swim a little before trying out the water sports to get used to the sun and the water. 

Minghao eyed Soonyoung and Jihoon who were quietly talking in the shallow part of the water, sitting peacefully on the sand as waves hit their stomachs gently. Mingyu was paddling in the water like a little puppy, enjoying the refreshing feeling before stopping to look at Minghao who was standing still.

"Hao, what are you-" Mingyu paused, looking at where Minghao was looking at and he suppressed a squeal. He quickly turned on his water resistant vlogging camera and secretly filmed the pair.

The choreographer and the composer were softly speaking to each other, Soonyoung more than Jihoon and the latter closed his eyes as he listened to the older. Soonyoung smiled, moving to pick an eyelash from Jihoon's cheek which made the younger jolt, resulting to Soonyoung's salt stained fingers to poke him in the eye. Jihoon hissed, holding his eye while Soonyoung countlessly apologised, bowing his head as he kept repeating _I'm sorries_ and that he was only trying to remove an eyelash.

Jihoon sniffed then, Soonyoung worried that his eye might seriously be hurt and was about to call for help before Jihoon splashed him with the salty water. 

Drenched, Soonyoung looked at Jihoon with his mouth agape as the younger laughed and held his stomach. Soonyoung grinned mischievously and splashed him back which started a splash war between the two. 

Minghao smiled warmly, shaking his head and tugged Mingyu along with him (who was still filming them) to book for the water sports that they planned to do and left the pair.

They tried jet skiing, parasailing, and paddle board. All throughout, they had a lot of fun and filmed a lot of funny moments which Mingyu said that he would edit soon while Minghao took a bunch of pictures. 

As they sat in the small hut in the beach, helping themselves with some fruit shakes and finger foods, Mingyu and Minghao were looking at the videos and pictures they took. Smiling to themselves when they realized that Soonyoung and Jihoon acted the same as before, except there was a special glint that shines in their eyes whenever they looked at each other. 

It wasn't a confession but it was enough for them to know what it truly meant. Winning or not, they would show the members the vlogs they took and they would wait when Soonyoung and Jihoon were ready to tell them.

It was their relationship after all. 

_**Wonwoo and Jun** _

In the evening, the 96-liners decided to stay in their cottage as they weren't in the mood to drink along with others. Jun decided to cook for the four of them rather than ordering food, saying that he wanted to try a recipe he had seen in the television. He locked eyes with Wonwoo and nodded his head. _A sign_. And Wonwoo definitely understood it.

"Hoon-ah you can help me since these two will just keep tasting the food." Jun said cheerfully, linking his arm with Jihoon before dragging him to the small kitchen. 

Soonyoung's eyes stayed with Jihoon, Wonwoo side-glancing at him as he fixed his eyeglasses. "Soonyoungie, it's been a while since we last talked and we're best friends." Wonwoo said, gaining Soonyoung's attention who looked at him, confused.

"What do you mean? We always talk, Wonu-ah." 

Wonwoo smiled slightly, throwing his arm over Soonyoung and leading him to sit on the couch of the living room. "I meant serious deep talks, Soonyoungie." 

Soonyoung's eyes crinkled into a smile, "Well, you can ask me anything and I'll always answer you honestly, Wonu-ah."

Wonwoo hummed, removing his arm from the older boy and propping his chin on his palm. "Is there something you want to tell me?" He fished, observing how Soonyoung tilted his head, clearly confused. 

"I never hide things from anyone." He paused, "It's just up to you guys on how you perceive my actions." He added, smiling warmly at the younger before he relaxed on the couch.

Wonwoo eyed him, about to speak when Soonyoung spoke again. "And I know that you're the most observant, Wonu-ah. Not to mention, you're also my best friend so there's nothing that I'd hide from you since I trust you with my life." He grinned happily at the other. 

"Yes, but sometimes you forget to tell me things." Wonwoo deadpanned, the other flinched slightly. 

"I thought I mentioned to you before that I had no computer literacy." Soonyoung sheepishly said, Wonwoo squinting his eyes at him. 

"No, you didn't. And you almost gave me a heart attack when you borrowed my laptop for the weekend and called me that it wasn't turning on." The younger pushed his eyeglasses up as Soonyoung laughed.

"It's the same thing, Wonu-ah."

"It is not. Not knowing how to turn the laptop on and the laptop not turning on are two completely different things!" Wonwoo exhaled, rubbing his temples before calmly looking at his best friend.

"Anyway, we got off track. I want to know about your relationship with Jihoon-ah." He said, straight to the point and concise, which is what Wonwoo has learned from his years of friendship with Soonyoung. If he wants to get anything out of the older, it's better to ask him straight on.

Soonyoung looked at him, clearly confused. "What do you mean? Jihoonie and I are still the same as before." A pause. "Do we look any different from you guys?" He questioned.

Wonwoo took a moment to think. True, it was not like the pair acted differently compared to before. But, there was also something that changed between them. And Wonwoo couldn't help but feel just a little embarrassed to ask about it. 

He looked at the kitchen where Jun and Jihoon were, thinking that he could really use Jun's help since the Chinese man never seemed to be embarrassed by anything. 

"I mean, I don't think anything has changed. We just got closer. After all, we spend more time together now and we always accompany each other whenever we're at work." Soonyoung tapped his lips with his finger as he thought.

"We also have late night exercise sessions and food dates but you guys are always welcome to come if you're available." He added, Wonwoo turning back to him.

"Okay, fine. We'll talk about it another time, let's go see how Junie and Jihoon-ah are doing." He sighed, standing up and walking towards the kitchen with Soonyoung following in tow.

"And done! Wow we did such a great job, Hoon-ah!" Jun happily clapped his hands, plating their meal while Jihoon unrolled his sleeves. 

Wonwoo caught Jun's eyes and gave him a look to which was replied with _'Oops I forgot we were supposed to investigate, sorry! But I made delicious food!'_ He sighed again. 

"Wow it smells delicious!" Soonyoung excitedly sat down on the small dining table, Jihoon setting up the table while Jun served their meal. 

Just as Jun was about to sit down, Wonwoo pulled him back and gave him another look. 

"Junie and I are going to get drinks. What do you guys want?" Wonwoo asked.

"Cola for Jihoonie and an iced tea for me." Soonyoung answered, Jihoon clicking his tongue at him.

" _Pabo_ , I could have answered myself." Said boy murmured, sitting down beside him and gave him a fond smile. 

"But you were busy setting up the table for us. Thank you Jihoonie." Soonyoung teased, earning himself a flick from the other boy.

Jun and Wonwoo watched their exchange, looking at each other as they went to the kitchen to get the drinks.

 _'I think we already know what they want us to know.'_ Wonwoo's eyes said to Jun.

 _'I agree. Let's enjoy the rest of our stay here in peace.'_ Jun's eyes replied, which Wonwoo scoffed at.

 _'You forgot that we were supposed to investigate on them.'_ Wonwoo eyes glared.

 _'Well at least I made good food!'_ Jun's eyes cracked a smile, "And the pata I made is to die for." He exclaimed, grabbing the drinks as Wonwoo finally broke out a laugh.

"Alright, I hope it also tastes good with chilli sauce. I need something spicy after that talk I just had." 

Jun chuckled, balancing the drinks as he leaned forward to push Wonwoo's glasses up his nose. "It's time for you to relax, Wonwon." He said, stilling in shock when Wonwoo leaned in to nuzzle against his nose. 

"Yes, let's watch a movie with them after dinner. I would suggest to play games but Soonyoungie isn't the best at it." He suggested, Jun nodding in agreement.

The pair walked back to the dining table where Soonyoung was animatedly talking about something while Jihoon intently listened. Wonwoo and Jun looked at each other once again, and their eyes smiled.

_'We already knew from the beginning after all.'_

**_Jeonghan, Seungcheol, and Chan_ **

It was the day of the photoshoot and the last day for the games since they were set to leave tomorrow. They haven't gotten news from the other members about any success so they concluded that they haven't gotten any SoonHoon footage.

Their plan was to have the couple distracted enough with their photoshoot so that they will be completely unaware of the questions being thrown at them. There would be a higher chance of Jihoon slipping up or Soonyoung answering too quickly to think. 

There would also be cameras everywhere so they would have the footage and win the game fair and square. 

_"Unfortunately, I don't have any tricks up my sleeves for this game." Jeonghan said dramatically, Seungcheol sharply looking at him._

_"We will win this game fair and square! And stop cheating all the time, it's no fun if you always come out as the winner." He nagged, Jeonghan chuckling as he wrapped his arm around the maknae._

_"That is the reason why it's fun! Cheating always ends up to you winning." He patted Chan's hair, "Isn't that right, Channie?" Said boy nodded his head enthusiastically._

_"Jeonghan stop teaching him the dark ways! Channie, don't listen to him!"_

"Alright is everyone here?" Seungcheol asked, already starting a headcount while the boys replied with yeses. 

"So today we'll be having our photoshoots and we're scheduled to finish at 5pm. Then we can all have dinner together and maybe have a campfire." He announced, the members cheering and fixing themselves to get ready.

"Okay so we all have our assigned shots, first is solo shots but we'll separate by unit so go to your assigned place and see you guys later!" Seungcheol said, Jeonghan patting Chan's back as a signal which the younger immediately got. 

The group went to their specific spots, Chan catching up to Soonyoung who was happily conversing with Jun and Minghao. Chan noticed that neither of the dancers were doing anything that involved the game.

The choreographer was then called for his solos and the youngest took this opportunity to ask his Chinese hyungdeuls about it. 

"Jun hyung, Hao hyung are you guys not playing anymore?" He asked quietly, the Chinese duo looking at each other before they grinned. 

"Yes Chan, we're not playing anymore." Minghao answered, smiling softly at their youngest. 

"Why not? It's not fun if none of you are playing!" Pouted Chan, Jun laughing as he slung his arm around him.

"You will see why we aren't playing anymore, Channie. Most of us did our game plans yesterday and found no reason to continue the game." Jun said, Chan thinking over his words as he looked at Soonyoung who was posing for his pictures.

The choreographer caught eyes with the youngest and grinned widely at him to which the youngest smiled back to.

"Well, I'm continuing the game because I think Soonie hyung will be happy to know whatever Ji hyung would say about him. And I also want a picture of them together so that Soonie hyung will have a different background picture on his phone." Chan admitted, both Jun and Minghao cooed at him.

"Aw Channie, you just want to make your hyung happy. We raised such a sweet maknae!" Jun fake cried, while Minghao thought over Chan's words.

"Wait, what did you say about Soonyoung's wallpaper?"

Chan tilted his head as he remembered, "His wallpaper is of him and Ji hyung, I think it was during one of their late night dates but they were walking outside so it was dark and it can't be seen that well. That's why I want to get a better picture of the both of them so Soonie hyung can change his wallpaper to a better looking one." 

Minghao hummed, "Well as much as Soon hyung will appreciate your sentiment, that picture may hold a specific memory for him that he wants to remember. That's why he keeps that picture as his wallpaper no matter how unflattering the picture may be." 

Chan gasped, "You're right, hyung! I'm so insensitive because I didn't even think about that." He pouted again, before he turned to Soonyoung.

"Hyung! I'm sorry that I wanted to change your wallpaper to a better picture of you and Ji hyung without thinking about what you'd feel about it!" He confessed, Soonyoung furrowing his eyebrows at him. 

"You don't have to worry about that Channie and thank you for thinking about me. I love all my pictures with Jihoonie even if they're blurry and hard to see." Sooyoung said, his eyes and lips curling into a smile as he thought of the composer.

Chan's eyes widened, staring at Soonyoung whose smile held a different feel compared to the ones he's seen before. 

Jun and Minghao looked at him and chuckled, "Do you get it now, Channie? The reason why we aren't playing the game anymore?"

Chan slowly nodded his head, a smile forming on his lips. 

_'Well, as long as hyung is happy then I am happy. Sorry Cheol hyung and Han hyung.'_ He thought before he was called for his own solo shoots.

The members got together again after their individual shots and line shots, now preparing for the group shots. 

Seungcheol and Jeonghan looked at Chan who shook his head at them and went to stay with the maknae line. The couple already knew what happened then.

 _'Little traitor.'_ Jeonghan thought while Seungcheol nudged him. 

"I'm just kidding! Don't read my mind, Cheol-ah." Jeonghan said cutely while Seungcheol stared at him. 

"Your thoughts are written all over your eyes, Hannie." He replied, Jeonghan gasping dramatically. 

"Now you read my eyes like how Junie and Wonwoo does to each other!" He covered his eyes with his hand and heard Seungcheol sigh beside him.

"Anyway, if Channie already gave up, let's do our best to see if we can still get it out of them." He said instead, Jeonghan removing his hand and nodded.

"This is why I love you, Cheol. I didn't pick a man who's a quitter." 

Seungcheol shook his head fondly, "Let's go, Hannie!" He pulled the other along with him to the rest of the members. Coincidentally, he found himself next to Jihoon.

"Ji! How are you doing under the sun?" The oldest teased, Jihoon pursed his lips at him as he held his hand to his forehead to block the sun. 

"It's good to go out and enjoy the sun at times. We're leaving tomorrow so I don't mind being under the heat all day." He said before a certain choreographer passed by. 

"Don't listen to him, hyung. He had his individual shots inside the cottage. For all we know, he's been napping all this time." He chided, running away before the composer got to hit him. 

Seungcheol noticed the blush that rose on Jihoon's cheeks and the way his eyes glistened as he continued to stare at the boy running away. 

"Oh, so you were just sleeping the whole day huh." Seungcheol poked Jihoon's side who jumped and punched him lightly. 

"Don't listen to him. He's full of lies." Jihoon bit back but Seungcheol could tell that he was pulling back a smile. 

"You and Soonyoung never fail to amuse me, Ji." He said fondly, looking at the rest of his boys while Jihoon hummed. 

"We've always been the same, hyung. Nothing has changed." Jihoon said softly, gazing at the choreographer who was running around with Seungkwan and Seokmin. 

Seungcheol dropped his eyes to Jihoon and found him smiling. He stopped at that; the smile meant so much and Seungcheol knew that it was the smile that was reserved only for Soonyoung. 

"I'm proud of you, Ji." He suddenly said, causing the young singer to look up at him. 

"What for, hyung?" He questioned.

Seungcheol just chuckled and patted his shoulder before going to find Jeonghan, leaving the boy confused but he was soon engulfed by Jun who was playing with Mingyu.

Seungcheol found Jeonghan conversing with Joshua, they stopped talking once they spotted Seungcheol walking to them, which made the oldest curious.

"What were you two talking about?"

"Oh nothing. Shua here just mentioned that him and Vernonie are going to go on a date when we go back to Seoul." Jeonghan waved his hand dismissively. "And so? Did you get it out of him, Cheol-ah?"

Seungcheol shook his head, Jeonghan understanding and dropped his shoulders. "Well, I guess then it's the end of the games. Later tonight when we get together, I'll announce the winners." He said, bending down to grab the beach ball and jogging to the other members.

"Wait, winners? I thought no one won." Seungcheol thought aloud, Joshua laughing next to him as he patted his shoulder. 

"Let's go, Cheolie. Let's finish up so we can rest early." He said, walking calmly towards the group while Seungcheol stood back to think.

Oh. He gets it now.

As they did finish early, everyone gathered in the 95-liners cottage before having dinner and sitting by the bonfire. 

"So what's this announcement you have to make, hyung?" Soonyoung asked, sitting on the hammock with Jihoon beside him. 

Jeonghan stood up, all the members looked at him as he cleared his throat. 

"During the start of this trip, we had a little game. To get a picture of the both of you as proof that you are together." He announced, Jihoon and Soonyoung looked shock with the news but otherwise did not say anything. Their members pull a lot of tricks and games so this was nothing out of the ordinary.

"And the winners are Shua and Vernonie." He finished, the members gasped as they stared at the America line couple. 

"And you guys said that you'll take it easy on the game!" Seungkwan exclaimed.

"We did take it easy." Joshua answered, Vernon nodding his head in agreement. 

"Wait." They all turned their heads to look at Seokmin who had his phone out.

"Soonie hyung posted a selca of him and Ji hyung a few hours ago!" He said, causing all the members asides the couple to bring out their phones. 

It was on their private instagram, Soonyoung and Jihoon were sitting beside the hammock and were smiling at the camera. Their faces were relaxed and they looked like they were the happiest in the world.

The caption read: "To my beloved, my precious friend, my Jihoonie. I love you so much. You are my whole universe and I'm so glad that you chose me to be your brightest star. Happy Anniversary, _jagiya_." 

The next picture showed the both of them sweetly kiss, foreheads resting against each other as their eyes are fluttered close. Their hands were tightly grasped with each other while one of Soonyoung's hands grasped Jihoon's nape and Jihoon's hand caressed Soonyoung's cheek.

The members looked at the couple who were staring at them with smiles on their faces. 

"How long were you two together?" Mingyu questioned, Jihoon humming as Soonyoung answered.

"I asked Jihoonie to be my boyfriend before we debuted." 

"That long?!" Seungkwan stood up from his seat, Seokmin following in suit as they stared at them in shock.

"That's why we can never tell anything different between you two." Minghao said, crossing his arms and nodding. "But congratulations, hyungs. You are meant to be for each other." He said, all the other members following and giving their congratulations to the couple. 

"Why did you never tell us, hyungs?" Chan asked timidly, the couple immediately looking at him as their eyes softened. 

"We never really thought that it was something to be announced. We were happy just to be with each other and to be with you guys. Nothing will change if we did announce it but..." Soonyoung trailed off, Jihoon taking his hand in his.

"None of you ever asked us." The composer finished. There was silence after he said that before the members started laughing. 

"Well that is true, we never bothered to ask directly." Seokmin chuckled, sitting back down on the couch while the others made sounds of agreement.

"Now that that's over, let's all get dinner! I'm starving!" Mingyu exclaimed, the others already piling out the cottage to go to the dining area.

Soonyoung and Jihoon walked alongside each other, Jihoon grasping the older's arm and pulling him slightly so that they were the last ones in the line. 

"Happy Anniversary, _pabo_." Jihoon whispered, going up on his tip toes to press a sweet kiss on Soonyoung's cheek. 

"Happy Anniversary, _jagiya_." Soonyoung smiled, bending down to give the younger a proper kiss before pulling back and lovingly gazing at the boy's eyes. 

"They're so dumb. Why would they make a game out of us?" Jihoon laughed quietly, Soonyoung smiling at him. "Well, maybe they were just curious." He offered, Jihoon nodding as he combed his fingers through Soonyoung's hair.

"You were also curious about me, which led to you wanting to court me. I guess we have curiosity to thank too." Jihoon whispered, Soonyoung catching his hand in his hair and pressed a kiss on his knuckles. 

"And you were always one to try out new things, so I'm glad you said yes to me." Soonyoung ran the pad of his thumb across Jihoon's hand. 

The smaller crinkled his eyes in a smile, pressing one last kiss on the taller's lips before pulling him to walk with the others. 

"Let's go, _pabo_. I'm hungry." He said, Soonyoung laughing and squeezing his hand in return.

"Say it at least once today, Jihoonie." He whined, Jihoon giggling in response.

"Please, Jihoonie." Soonyoung continued to whine, tugging on the boy's hand which caused the younger's body to shake.

"Alright alright, okay Soonyoung." He laughed, Soonyoung pausing in his actions and waiting for Jihoon to say it.

He stopped walking and held both of Soonyoung's hands. "I love you. Thank you for being the brightest star in my universe and helping me follow the path I dreamed of. Happy Anniversary, _jagi._ " He finished, pulling the boy in for a hug.

Soonyoung hugged him tightly and nuzzled his face in Jihoon's neck. "I love you so much, Jihoonie." He mumbled against the skin, Jihoon giggling at the ticklish feeling. 

They pulled back slightly and nuzzled their noses together before turning back and following their members with their hands tightly grasped together and their hearts full of love.

"By the way." Chan started, putting down his fork and spoon. "What did Shua hyung and Vernonie do to catch SoonHoon in action?"

Joshua and Vernon smiled, "The easiest way there is." They chimed in unison.

**_Joshua and Vernon_ **

They were walking along the coastline of the beach after dinner, enjoying the night breeze and the view of the beach. 

Joshua was drawing shapes on the sand when Vernon saw it. He was scanning his eyes over the cottages and saw Soonyoung and Jihoon kissing each other sweetly while sitting on the hammock. 

Vernon tapped Joshua and pointed at the couple, the older boy grinned. He quickly took out his phone to take a picture before gesturing for Vernon to follow him.

They arrived at the 96-liners cottage, deducing that Wonwoo and Jun were already sleeping which left time for Soonyoung and Jihoon to be alone. 

The couple were just quietly talking amongst themselves when Joshua and Vernon arrived. 

"Hello hyungs." Vernon greeted, Soonyoung and Jihoon turning to them and they looked surprised. 

"Hi Shua hyung and Vernonie, we didn't expect you guys to be here." Soonyoung said, smiling warmly at them while Jihoon nodded.

"We were just taking a walk. It feels very relaxing here." Joshua answered, leaning back against the wooden fence. "And we thought about how we'll go back to Seoul soon so we wanted to make plans before we become busy again." He explained.

Soonyoung and Jihoon nodded and waited for him to continue. 

"You guys are together right? As in boyfriends like Vernonie and I." Joshua asked cooly, Soonyoung and Jihoon sitting up straighter but otherwise they seemed calm.

"Yes we are, hyung." It was Jihoon who answered then, Vernon happily walking in front of him.

"That's perfect, hyung! Josh and I wanted to have a double date and you two are perfect! Do you want to have a double date with us when we go back to Seoul?" Vernon asked, holding Jihoon's hands and the composer was always weak for his favorite dongsaeng. 

Jihoon turned to Soonyoung who nodded, "Of course, Vernonie. Soonyoung and I never had a double date before either." He admitted, Vernon doing his happy dance while Joshua laughed.

They talked for a while before deciding to sleep, "Goodnight hyungs! Get lots of rest for tomorrow." Vernon said as Jihoon and Soonyoung waved at them and went back in their cottage.

"Well I guess this means that we're the winners of the game." He said after a while, swinging his and Joshua's clasped hands lazily between them.

"Yes, we are. I'll tell Hannie about it tomorrow." Joshua smiled, leading the younger to his cottage and patting his hair. 

"Goodnight Vernonie, sleep well." 

Vernon looked at him and smiled widely, "You too, Josh." He swiftly moved forward to plant a kiss on his cheek before turning around and going inside.

Joshua smiled to himself and walked back to his own cottage. 

He certainly did feel like a winner.


End file.
